Into The Books
by DizzyPotter
Summary: When Nicole Black gets sucked into the world of TID her whole life is changed she turns up at the institute as a shadowhunter and meets the people she had thought were not real not to long before. Romance, friendship, adventure and danger await her. Rated T to be safe and some mild violence


Hello so I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, I should tell you that it won't include clockwork princess spoilers because this all occurs during clockwork angel.

Also I have an explanation for how she got there etc etc but she will find it out in the course of the fic.

Dedicated to my cousin Amber because without her I wouldn't know about TMI or TID so thanks cous :)

* * *

Nicole sat in her room reading the last page of Clockwork Princess epilogue in tears, they fell faster as she closed the book, then her head spun making her feel extremley dizzy, she couldn't see a thing and she tried blinking to clear her vision but it was like trying to blink sand out of her eyes, every time she tried small pricks of pain stabbed her eyes and the blackness was unshiftble, after a few seconds her vision cleared and she was no longer in her room...

NICOLES POV:

"Woah where am I?" she said as she looked up at the grey rainy sky, a large spire interrupted her view and she gasped "the institute? how the hell!?" She reached for the door and opened it and a pretty young girl turned to face her and large scar on her face was revealed, Sophie, Sophie stared at me, "Who are you ma'am?" I swallowed nervously "Nicole Black miss, I'm Nephilim" I say recalling all I know about TID, she inclined her head "Ok I will go tell Miss Bramwell" I nod and Sophie strides off to find Charlotte I put a hand to my forehead and sit down on the floor of the foyer and then a voice rings through the silence "by the angel what are you doing?" I look up to see Will Herondale my insides squirm "What does it look like I'm doing I'm despairing" He smirks "Why did you hear of my beauty and simply despair" I scoff "No I don't even know who you are" I lie, "well why on earth are you wearing those clothes?" I look down, I'm wearing a tank top and leggings, "Gear, I look awful in tunics so I'm wearing this shirt" he smirks again "lovely" Sophie and Charlotte come down the stairs "Hello Miss Black come on up, I'm Charlotte Bramwell and I do hope William hasn't been harrassing you to awfully" I laugh and follow Charlotte up the stairs and as I look behind me I see Jem smiling kindly and Will smirking, _I know your secret_, I think smugly yet sadly.

"So Miss Bl-" "Call me Nikki if you don't mind Miss" she nodded "Then I ask you the same of you; call me Charlotte!" I nod "You are obviously Nepilim as you got into the institute without knocking but you don't have any marks" I nod should I tell her the truth, no I can hardly tell her that they aren't real and I'm from the future. "I would like to be trained as a shadowhunter my family abondoned the clave" she nodded "I understand Nicole we will start training in a couple of days" I nod and she says "I will show you to your room and have Sophie dress you and then take you to dinner" I nod "Thank you Charlotte" she smiles at me and then gestures to a door, I open it promptly and sit on my bed waiting for Sophie "Miss Black I am here to dress you" I nod "Hello Sophie its nice to meet you, but I do insist that you call me Nikki" she nods "Ok miss I will fetch one of Miss Jessamine's gowns for you to borrow" a couple of minutes later Sophie returned with a light blue dress and dressed me squeezing me into a corset which I can't begin to imagine why anyone would do something like that its so painful I wince but luckily Sophie doesn't realise, the bodice of the dress is to tight but it is around the right length a little to short, Sophie then sets to work with my hair, she pins it up until my long blonde curly hair is in an elegant hairstyle, my face looks different with my hair this way, my cheekbones more prominent and my grey-green eyes look brighter without the shadows of my thick hair in front of my face. Sophie leads me to the dining room and I scan the table to see, Jem, Will, Jessamine, Charlotte and Henry sitting at the table, Charlotte and Jem smile warmly at me and Will remains staring at his plate of food and Jessamine and Henry look confused as to who I am "This is Miss Nicole Black, Nicole is a Shadowhunter who we will take in and she will be trained starting tomorrow". Where is Tessa is she not here yet? is she ill? I think of a question that will not arouse suspicion "Are there many animals in the institute as I have allergies to dogs" Charlotte shook her head "We only have our horses" I nod so Tessa isn't here as Church isn't here yet.

After dinner I go to the library accompanied by Charlotte "I can lend you the Shadowhunters Codex so you may learn more about our kind" she said and opened the door to the library she looked around in awe and glee at so many books. She lifts the codex from the shelf and says "you can get any books from here you like, and your room is the one directly opposite remember, Goodnight Nicole" "goodnight Charlotte" I say as the door of the library closes. I scan the book shelves for something to read when the door opens "Nicole?" Will is standing the doorway looking at me "why are you standing in the dark?" I had been in the library so long that the candle had blown out. Will took a witchlight from his pocket and it lit up the room he walked over to the shelf and took a book "what are you looking for?" he asked scornfully I shrugged "I don't know I haven't read many of these kind of books" he smirks "then what do type of book do you read" "the infernal devices-oh crap" oh crap oh crap why did I just say that, Will's eyebrows knit together "I've never heard of it" I open my eyes I had closed in disbelief at my own stupidity "Actually- thats not the name of it I can't remember what they are called" I bring the codex close to my chest and leave the room.

WILLS POV:

The library door closes as Nicole leaves the room, that was strange, I leave the room and hear sobs coming from Nicoles room, I go to open the door but hesitate, I can't do that it shows kindness, the curse, I stride quickly to Jem's room, I have seen the way he looks at her, I open the door "Will?" I answer back to my parabatai "who else?" his face breaks into a smile "Nicole is crying in her room" I say lightly looking directly at Jem he looks concerned "why?" I raise my eyebrows "I don't know, but I think _you _should go comfort her" "Why me? I'm not saying I won't do it though" "You are better at comforting people I would upset her more with a sarcastic comment" he nodded and left the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this if you did review :) See you in the next chapter :)


End file.
